Light And Dark
by xsomethingxgivenx
Summary: Kari-chan is in her last year of Junior High when her mother dies and a series of unfortunate events begin. What will happen when her life is turned upside down by Dark telling her things she can never accept? Will she accept them in the end? Or not?
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel

Chapter 1: First Meeting

No one really knew about me, or about anyone else for that fact. My past was hidden from me and even anyone I knew. My parents never liked me knowing about my past, and it was only because it only brought pain to people. My mother just got admitted into the hospital recently because she suffers from heart cancer. No, I really didn't want anyone to know about this, but of course it got out.

News spreads around my school like no tomorrow. So by the end of the day my mom was in the hospital, **everyone** knew. Azumano Junior High knew, though I am in my last year there...I just, **hate** when people feel sorry for me.

"Kari-chan!" I hear Riku-chan call to me. I turn and face her and she comes running up to me looking worried. I didn't tell her about my mom, they're my cousins, her and her twin sister Risa-chan, who I don't really get along with as well.

"Eh, Riku-chan! Why are you at school? Aren't you sick?" I ask her in worry. She shakes her head and then she looks around worriedly. I see Risa-chan coming up behind her. I sigh in annoyance and then start walking away. "Oh, I meant to ask you how Daisuke-kun is doing." I tell her in thought. She stares at me in shock.

"He's the same as always." She tells me and then she turns and walks towards her class. "Are you coming over later on today?" I tell her yes and then walk into my classroom.

"Kari, I'm sorry about your mom, how is she doing?" My friend Saki asks in worry. Her blue eyes were filling with tears.

"Ah, well...they said she'd be okay, but she's...yeah. She's in **really** bad shape." I tell her looking down. My ice green eyes start filling with water. I could feel the tears coming. I stop myself from crying. I hide my face behind my long dark brown hair. I don't want this anymore, I don't even want to think. I just want to go home!

"Harada Kari." I hear the principle call gravely. I knew then, that she didn't make it. I get up and leave the classroom automatically seeing my father waiting for me at the front door. I shake my head at him, and say nothing.

As they spoke to me about preparations the principle tells me that I didn't have to come to school. I stare at him and shake my head. No, there was no way I could stay home. It would make me even more depressed.

"Kari-chan, I'm going to the hospital to collect the paperwork and such, I'll be home soon." My father tells me after dropping me off at the house. I didn't move from the front door. I was waiting for something. But I didn't know what it was.

"Why did this happen?" I ask aloud in question. But what I didn't expect was for someone to **answer** me.

My eyes go wide as I hear a voice in the shadows, but it went away instantly. Must have been my imagination. I decided that I would stay with my cousins for a while after that. I didn't want to stay with my dad because all of our family was coming over. And I didn't want to see them being depressed.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." I say to my Uncle thankfully. He nods and then goes to his room to comfort my Aunt. My Aunt and mom are sisters, and they were **really** close ever since they were little. They were twins, just like Riku-chan and Risa-chan.

"Kari-chan, Daisuke-kun said he was going to come over and see you." Riku-chan tells me smiling.

"Oh, Dark-san!" I hear Risa-chan call from the TV room. I look over at the TV and see the Phantom Thief on the screen. It wasn't that interesting to me, I don't really care about people like that. So full of themselves.

People like that **really** irritate me. People like Risa-chan who thinks she can get anything she wants. That's not the case of life. No one gets whatever they want, no one is ever happy. No one is ever happy!

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that **pervert**?" Riku-chan asks in annoyance. At that point we turn around and see Daisuke-kun behind us.

"Dai-chan!" I say in excitement. Only me and his mom, Emiko-san, call him that. I go and hug him and he looks at me gravely.

"I'm really sorry about your mom." He tells me looking down.

I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want anyone to give me sympathy. I wanted to be left **alone** when it came to that. I shake my head at him and then see a flash of purple in his red eyes. I shake my head in shock.

No it must have been my imagination. Daisuke-kun seemed a bit off as I stare into his eyes again in interest. He looks away and then goes and hugs Riku-chan. No way in hell... I stare at him and then I see Daisuke-kun flash into Dark for a moment. "EH?!" I yell in shock. Riku-chan lets go of Daisuke-kun and then comes over to me.

"Kari-chan, maybe you should go to sleep! You've had a long day, you seem really sad!" Riku-chan explains while Risa-chan was still gushing over Dark.

"Oh Dark-san, when will you accept my feelings?" She says dreamily.

"How about never?" I say to myself smirking. Daisuke-kun looks at me for a moment and smiles innocently. I look at him for a moment and then shrug. Riku-chan leads me to my room and then I get ready to go to sleep.

Late that night I feel a cold breeze go through the room. I go onto my other side and put the covers up to my cheek. I then hear someone's voice. "You're right." Was all the voice said.

But of course, being me, I thought it was in my dream. When I wake up the next morning I find white flowers in my room. I look at them in confusion. "Hey Riku-chan! Do you know who these flowers are from?!" I yell to Riku-chan in question.

She pokes her head into the room and looks at the roses in thought. "Hm, no. No one's come to the door or anything." She tells me in confusion. I stare at the roses for a moment longer and then sigh.

There was no card either. A mystery lover? Of course not, that's **impossible**. But Riku-chan was saying that it must be true. I sigh in annoyance and then ask her what was happening today. She told me the funeral was tomorrow. Nothing for today. The funeral was only going to be for close family and friends.

I didn't want to ever go to the funeral, I didn't want to believe she was actually dead. If she had gone to the hospital and gotten treatment when the doctors told her to this wouldn't have happened!

My cell phone starts ringing suddenly and I see Saki-chan calling me. I pick it up and she tells me she heard my mom died yesterday and that she was really sorry. I got a lot of cards. I didn't want any of them. I got a lot of phone calls, I ignored them all.

Riku-chan in the end just started telling people to leave me alone. Risa-chan went out to go and find Dark that night because apparently they had a 'date' or something.

"Riku-chan, if you want to go out you can. You don't have to stay here with me. I'll be fine." I tell her smiling.

I then make her go out with Daisuke-kun like she was supposed to that night. And I also went out. I went to the park, it was very beautiful. The sun was starting to set when I heard the commotion. Something about Dark.

Me of course, not caring about him didn't go to wherever he was. I sit on the bench and lean back looking at the stars. I then saw black wings fly above me. My eyes go wide and I stand quickly and fall on my knees.

I see someone come up beside me dressed in all black. I stand quickly and back away from them. "Who are **you**?!" I ask in shock.

I see a smirk go across the guy's face. I then realized who it was. But wasn't he supposed to be with Risa-chan or something? "Did you like the flowers?" I hear him say in his soothing voice. It drew my in, I wanted to go up to him and hug him.

"That was **you**?!" I ask in shock. I nearly trip over something but he catches me quickly. I stare into his eyes and then try to get out of his grip. Suddenly his face expression changed and he backs away from me.

He then flies away as quickly as possible. But I heard voices. I heard Dark's voice, and then Daisuke-kun's voice. I run over to the trees and gasp in shock as I see Daisuke-kun wearing the **exact** same clothes as Dark just was. But wasn't Daisuke-kun with Riku-chan? I get out my cellphone and call her instantly.

She confirmed that she was with Daisuke-kun. That was weird, who was **this** then? I run into the trees while he was talking to himself. "Who are you?" I ask him quickly.

He jumps at the sound of my voice and then turns and faces me and smiles. "Kari-chan, it's me...Daisuke..." He tells me obviously.

"Well guess what...I just called Riku-chan and she told me Dai-kun was with **her**! So who are **you**?" I say warningly. He stares at me in shock and then shakes his head.

"Now I **have** to tell her." Dai-kun says to himself, but it was more like...he walk talking to himself. He sighs and then turns towards me and then right in front of my eyes...there was Dark.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell in shock. I back away from him and fall backwards and hit my head.

When I woke up the next morning, I thought it was all a dream. All of it, even my mother dying. Or well...I had **hoped** that part was a dream. But apparently it wasn't. So then...Daisuke-kun could actually be...Dark?


	2. Surprising Events

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel

Chapter 2: Surprising Events

I was quickly getting ready in my black dress for the funeral that I **really** did not want to go to. I hated funerals, I didn't want to see anyone crying, and I really didn't want to cry. When I was ready I go downstairs and see Daisuke-kun in the kitchen. He looks at me and gives me a small smile. All I could think about was him possibly being Dark. I walk away from him and go get something to eat.

"So, I'm guessing you remember..." Daisuke-kun tells me quietly. I turn and stare at him in shock.

"Eh?! I thought that was a dream!" I tell him in shock.

He looks up at me and gives me a look. He knew I knew it wasn't a dream. I wonder if he's afraid of me telling people.. If that's the case, he's an idiot because he knows I won't tell anyone.

"You know Dai-chan, why do you keep that a secret?" I ask him in thought.

He looks at me as if I was insane. Then I realized what I said and smacked myself in the head. "Nevermind, that was a stupid question..." He nods to me and smiles.

"It's not like it's something you can go around telling. I'd get too much attention, and Riku-chan would hate me." Daisuke-kun tells me looking down.

I then just remember that I am in Riku-chan's house. I look around to see if she was anywhere near. "Oh, don't worry, they went out a long time ago to get something for you." Daisuke-kun tells me nodding.

"Then how did you get in hear?" I ask him in confusion.

"Let's just say I am good with my hands..." He tells me smiling.

I look at him in confusion for a moment and then realize something. Well, since he is a phantom thief by night he should be able to do things normal people can't...right? Risa-chan then walks into the room and I see her crying.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke-kun asks in worry.

What a little faker... What? Because she hasn't been getting attention now she wants some? Wow, I hate her **so** fucking much. I close my eyes and leave the room without a sound. I didn't want to see poor little** Risa** crying.

I go into my room and lay on the bed for a moment and then think of something. If Daisuke-kun is Dark, and Dark is Daisuke-kun, does that mean that Dark can hear everything Daisuke-kun hears and the other way around? In that case...that would suck. I then hear the door open. I sit up to see Riku-chan walking into the room, her eyes red.

"Riku-chan, what's wrong?" I ask her getting up and going over to her in worry. She wipes her eyes and doesn't say anything.

"Kari-chan, how can you not cry?" Riku-chan asks in disbelief.

I look at her in shock. I want to break down crying, but I can't. If I do, I'm afraid I'm going to go into a depression. And I **really** don't want that to happen. "Riku-chan, I have to stay strong. If I cry, I don't know what will happen." I tell her wiping my tears away.

I didn't even realize I was crying. I didn't want to. I tried my hardest not to through the whole experience with my mom going in and out of the hospital constantly. And now I realize, she's gone. And she's never going to come back.

I fall to the ground crying. I didn't want any of this, I don't want her to be gone. It's not fair! Riku-chan comes next to me and starts comforting me. She then looks up and sees someone at the door. "Daisuke-kun, can you get me some water?" I hear her ask quietly. I then hear footsteps leaving and coming back.

"Here Kari-chan." She tells me handing me the water. I shake my head, I didn't want it. I just didn't want anything anymore. I wanted to sit here and die. I then hear Risa-chan calling for Riku-chan. Riku-chan sighs and then asks Daisuke-kun to watch over me. She then leaves and Daisuke-kun comes over to me.

"Kari-chan, we have to get going soon." Daisuke-kun tells me quietly.

"I'm not going!" I tell him shaking my head. I hear a sigh, but it wasn't Dai-chan anymore. I look up in shock and see Dark sitting beside me. I stand up quickly and back away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asks in question.

"Don't do that randomly. It scares the crap out of me." I tell him obviously. "It's not like it's normal to have your best friend sitting beside you and then a complete stranger!"

He looks down in thought and then smirks. "But I'm **not** a complete stranger." I stare at him in annoyance, sure he's famous. I know things about him because Risa-chan never stops talking about him and it gets quite annoying...

"But I still don't know you...like at all. It's all only what I hear, and that is that you are a pervert." I tell him smiling innocently.

He sighs. "That's because Riku-chan thinks I am." He tells me smiling.

"And she has every right to!" I tell him annoyed.

"It was only a little kiss..." He says innocently.

"Yeah, and what if I was your girlfriend and you made that **little kiss**? Do you think I would be all like...'Oh it's okay, it was an accident'?" I say obviously.

"My **girlfriend**?" He teases me.

I glare at him. He knew what I meant, and that was nothing to do with me wanting to be his girlfriend. I was only making a point. "She didn't like you, and now if you ever go out with her sister she'll hate you even more." I tell him wiping my tears away.

"Why are you crying?" He asks me in question.

"Because, I don't want to go to this stupid funeral!" I tell him obviously. He looks down sorrily. She knew that there was nothing he could do. And it made her want to cry even more. But the only problem was...she didn't know why.

"Well, you and I could ditch it?" He suggests. "But of course that wouldn't be a good idea because your father would be alone." I then remembered my dad, and how upset he was. I miss him.

I look up at him and nod and then go out of the room and down the stairs. I look at the clock and see it's time to go. "Let's go!" I call to everyone. Risa-chan came out of her room smiling. I wanted to rip her face off and feed it to the wolves. I get into the car that is waiting for us and it takes us to the church.

Once everything was done and over with everyone went home. My dad left with my grandparents and I stayed at my mom's grave for a little while longer. I sat on my knees and stayed in a prayer position for who knows how long. I was begging for this to all be a dream. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to die. I wanted her to come back.

I clench my hands on the grass and just sit there sobbing. "I don't want this to be real!" I close my eyes and hear someone come up behind me. I stand up quickly and stare at the person wearing all white. He sort of looked like Dark, actually...now that I think of it, he and Dark could pass as **twins**!

But this guy had blond hair golden eyes. He also had an aura that was much different than Dark's, his was...murderous almost. It scared me to death. "Who are you?" I ask cautiously. The guy stares at me with a smirk on his face. I start backing away from him slowly, but he was coming towards me at the exact same time.

"My name is Krad." He tells me wickedly.

That name sounded familiar, but I don't know from where. I then remember my mom telling me something about someone named Krad, but it was when I was **really** little. I try remembering, but nothing came to me. "Okay, so what do you want? I mean you don't know me, I don't know you..." I say in a quiet voice.

He only smiles at me evilly. My heart skips a beat. I shake my head slightly and continue looking at him. "Oh Kari-chan, we know each other...we know each other **very** well." He tells me obviously. Not that I knew anything he was talking about. I don't know anyone named Krad...

"What do you mean?" I ask him in question. He comes closer to me and grabs my arm. He then looks at my mother's grave.

"Oh poor Rina-chan, she died so suddenly." He says smirking. How does he know my mother? I was about to ask him when he turned and stared into the shadows. I took this chance as a chance to run, but he caught me in seconds. How is this possible? I struggle to get away from him but then I hear Dark's voice.

"Kari-chan, calm down. It's only me.." I hear him say, but I didn't believe him for a second. I saw the white clothing and I knew he was only trying to trick me.

"STOP IT!" I yell at him and release my elbow and I feel it go into his stomach. He groans and falls to the ground. But then I realized I was wrong, and it really was Dark...it was just that he was wearing Daisuke-kun's pajamas! "Oh my god! I am **so** sorry!" I yell at him in shock. I get down next to him and make sure he's alright.

"So, I see you've met Krad." He tells me looking up and smiling. I look up and see that guy still standing there with us. I was shocked, what was he still doing here? "You can leave now."

"Why should I leave? I am only doing my job." Krad says to Dark obviously.

"Well it's fine now because I'm taking over..." Dark tells him sitting cooly. I stare at the two of them, I wonder if they **are** brothers. I was going to ask when they got into an argument.

"You can't just come randomly and take over when you never did anything before!" Krad says angrily. What in the hell are they talking about? I am **so** confused. They're talking about me like I'm a tool or something...

Dark was about to say something when I cut in. "What are you two idiots talking about?" I ask in annoyance. The two of them look at me, they probably forgot I was even there... I sigh and then they both come up to me.

"We're here to protect you." Dark tells me softly.

"But only **one** of us has been doing that!" Krad says annoyed.

"And I'm guessing that's you." I say gesturing to Krad. Dark looks down as Krad nods. "And why do I need protection?" That got them both stuck. They both look at each other giving each other death glares. "Okay enough. Tell me what the fuck is going on alright."

"We can't tell you." Krad tells me continuing to stare at Dark.

"Why not?" I ask in confusion. "I'm the one getting protected, I should know from what!" They both look at me and shake their heads in sync. They are brothers... But why do they hate each other?

"It's not time for you to know. But, it's not **my** fault your mom is dead." Dark says glaring at Krad.

"It wasn't my fault either. I wasn't there, it was never my job to protect Rina-chan." Krad says obviously. "**You** were the one that fell in..." Dark punched him before Krad could finish. Wait, was he going to say that he was in love with my mother? No, that's **impossible**! I stare at the two of them for a moment and say nothing.

"Were you in love with my mother?" I ask Dark in question. Him and Krad both stare at me as if I was insane, so I guess I was wrong... But then, who could he be in love with? Maybe it wasn't love, it could've been something else! I sigh and just give up. I then see something coming towards us, it looked like a girl. Dark and Krad look at where I was looking and then go in front of me in defensive positions.

She lands right in front of them and smirks. She looks at the two of them for a moment and then races right passed them in front of me. "What?" She says in disgust. "Is **this**?" I look around in confusion. Was she talking about **me**?

"Um, I'm not a what.." I tell her obviously.

"Kari-chan, don't make her angry." Dark warns me.

"Why not?" I ask in confusion.

"Because she'll **kill** you." Krad tells me as the girl smirks.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kari-chan!" She says smiling and then hands something to me. "This is a note that your mother left me before she died!"

Why did she seem so excited? It's bothering me... I look over at my mother's grave and feel tears coming to my eyes. I then started crying again. The girl stares at me in shock. "Um, I don't know how to deal with crying humans!" She yells at the two guys.

Dark sighs and comes over to me and hugs me. I gasp in shock and then calm down slightly. What is this feeling? Probably shock. Nothing more. No one spoke for a moment until I heard the girl's voice. "**He** said that if anything happens to her you're **both** dead." She tells Krad. I heard this worried tone in her voice. It made me curious. Maybe she likes him?

"What's your name?" I ask her while turning towards her getting out of Dark's grip and going over to her. Her ice blue eyes were full of questions. Her shoulder length brunette hair was blowing in the wind which made her look like she was more serious then she just was. "Who **are** you?"

She smiles at me and then bows her head. I was shocked by this. "I am your best friend." She tells me happily. "Or at least I was when..." She was saying until Dark cut her off.

"Shut up!" He yells at her. Krad gives Dark a look and then looks at the girl. Huh? This is **so ** weird...

"Anyways, Dark is an idiot if you haven't figured that out yet. He's also obsessed with women, but what phantom thief isn't?" The girl tells me chuckling to herself. Dark gives her a look and she gladly returns it.

"I'm not." Krad says obviously.

"Because you're boring..." Dark says sounding bored to death. I stare at him for a moment. I then look at the girl, I still don't know who she is...

"Oh, right! I'm Nana-chan!" She says coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"Okay, I'm going home." I tell them walking away.

"Kari-chan, wait!" I hear Daisuke-kun call from behind me. "Come stay at my house while you don't want to be at home!" I stare at him for a moment and then look and see Satoshi-kun, someone else from my school. He's the one that's always trying to capture Dark. Wait! Are Satoshi-kun and Krad like Daisuke-kun and Dark?!

"Why?" I ask in confusion.

"Because it would be easier for **all **of us." Satoshi-kun tells me obviously. I stare at him in plain confusion. He sighs and then begins to explain. "This way Krad and Dark both know where you are."

Oh, I get it now! I shrug and tell them that I'd do it. They all seemed to be thankful. Nana-chan then changes into a human and tells me that she would be living with me too. Daisuke-kun and Satoshi-kun both sigh in annoyance. She gives them both death glares and they both turn away frightened.

"I didn't know one girl could be so frightening." I hear Satoshi-kun say to Daisuke-kun. He nods in agreement and then they both decide it was late and that they should all start heading home. As they were talking I stand there staring at my mother's grave. I feel the tears coming back and then I wipe them away and start heading out of the cemetery with Nana-chan, Daisuke-kun and Satoshi-kun following close behind.

I still want to know why they have to protect me, this is going to start driving me insane. And what did Nana-chan mean she said she was my best friend when...when what? And what about Dark's little..thing? Why was he getting so angry and agitated? I want to ask, but I know they won't tell me, and it's **really** going to start pissing me off...


	3. Shocking Information

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel

Chapter 3: Shocking Information

While I was staying at Dai-chan's house, it seemed like I got to see Dark and Krad more and more. Though Emiko-san didn't seem to like Krad in the house, but for some reason she never said anything about him leaving.

"You know, you guys don't have to watch over me all the goddamn time." I tell them getting annoyed.

"Yes we do." Dark tells me staring at Krad. They just had a fight and they were just giving each other death glares. I sigh again and they both stare at **me** in annoyance. What did **I** do to them?

"If we leave you alone you'll find some way to hurt yourself." Krad tells me in annoyance.

"Well then, just **let** me hurt myself!" I tell them getting up and leaving the room before they could follow.

As I was about to leave the house I felt someone's presence. I turn wondering who it was when I saw someone I had never seen before. He was much younger than Dark and Krad, and when they followed me to the front door they gasped when they saw him.

"What are **you** doing here?" Dark asks in shock.

The boy looks at them and smirks. "Well, it's also **my** job to help, even if she doesn't..." He was saying until Nana-chan walks over and grabs him by the ear.

"Oh little **boys** these days. They don't even know what they're talking about anymore!" She says trying to be normal. But I could tell right away that she wasn't telling me something. In the two months that I've been staying at Dai-chan's house, I've learned a lot about the three of them.

Nana-chan gets nervous when she has to lie, Krad is hot-headed, and Dark is...**weird**. Those are just a few things. But you know, who is this kid? He's a piss off...

"Who are you?" I ask smiling.

He stares at me in shock for a moment.

"You don't...remember me?" He asks in complete shock.

"Uh, no... Should I remember you from somewhere?" I ask in confusion.

He stares at Dark for a moment and then turns away. "My name is Ryu." He tells me looking down.

"I've always wanted to name one of my children that! That's so weird, how old are you Ryu-chan!" I ask excitedly.

"Chan...?" Dark asks in shock.

"What?" I ask in annoyance. "Got a problem with it...Dark-**san**?" I ask imitating Risa-chan. Ryu-chan looks at me for a moment and then looks at Dark in distaste.

"Still doing **that** are you?" He asks in annoyance. Dark gives him a warning look and he shrugs. "Krad, I think I'm going to be staying with you considering that there are a **lot** of people staying here already."

Krad looks at him for a moment and nods. I felt like for some reason he felt sorry for him. It was weird... I shiver and everyone stares at me for a moment and then look around searching for something. "What?" I ask in confusion.

"Emiko-san." Dark calls in question.

There was no answer. How did he even know someone walked into the house? I didn't hear the door open... I ignore it and sit down in a chair and sigh. Ryu-chan comes and sits next to me. "I'm twelve." He tells me nodding.

"You have a good vocabulary for a twelve year old." I tell him smiling.

"I learned from the best." He tells me proudly.

"Your parents must really love you!" I tell him chuckling.

That upset him somewhat. He didn't say anything after I said that. But Dark noticed I had said something and he just looked at Ryu-chan sorrily. I didn't understand what I did, and it was freaking me out. Krad sighs as does Nana-chan and they exchange glances, then Krad tells Ryu-chan that they were going to go now.

Ryu-chan gets up without a word and leaves with Krad. I look at Nana-chan wondering if I did anything. She shakes her head at me. "What happened to his parents?" I ask her in wonder.

Nana-chan looks at Dark. What? They obviously know something, and if they aren't going to tell me why they're so insistent on not telling me why they're protecting me, then they have to tell me what the deal with that kid is. It's only fair right? He looks at me for a moment and then nods.

"Well you see Kari-chan, Ryu-chan's mom..uh, she disappeared when he was **really** young. And his dad went to find her here in this dimension, and he left him there without a word. I was taking care of him until I was sent here, then his um..I guess you could call him his grandmother sort of..was taking care of him. I'm actually not that sure how he ended up here." She tells me knowing. I felt so bad for him. Losing his mom, but how did she just disappear like that leaving her husband and child alone?

"Do any of **you** know where she is?" I ask in hope.

"No, no one knows where she is. It's like she doesn't exist anymore." Dark tells me hurt. He looks down and then leaves the room, turning back into Dai-chan.

"Can he get his own body?" I ask once he was far enough away that he couldn't hear.

"Yes, he can. In our dimension we all have our own bodies. The bodies we use here are only so we can live here. But some stuff happened and now we **know** someone who can put us in human bodies so we can live here." Nana-chan tells me calmly.

"Who is it?" I ask in interest.

Her gaze drops. I then got it. It was Ryu-chan's mom who knew how to. That's how she's living here, undetected or whatever... It's weird how no one knows where she is though, and how she just disappeared. Maybe there was something more to her leaving. Like, I know if I was leaving a child and husband behind without a word it would probably be because I want to protect them.

I sit in the chair quietly until Dai-chan came out of his room with Wiz on his shoulder. They go straight into the kitchen to get strawberries, yet they didn't know I ate them all... I get up slowly trying to go back to mine and Nana-chan's room without getting called on, but of course, it didn't happen.

"Kari-chan..." I hear Dai-chan call warningly. He seems to be in a bad mood. He's not usually **this** mad when I take all the strawberries. Did Dark tell him something bad about me? What did I do? I don't get it!

I wanted to yell at Dark. He's been making me feel like a total idiot lately and it's really...**hurting** me. He makes me feel like I've done something horrible to him, but I barely know him so how could that be possible?

"What?" I ask him in annoyance.

"Where are my strawberries?" He asks me glaring at me.

"For one, they **aren't** yours considering that **I** go out to buy them. **And** don't get pissy with me." I tell him warningly.

"Well, how am I supposed to eat strawberries now?" Dai-chan asks me tapping his foot.

"Oh Dark...let Dai-chan out before I **hit** you." I warn him giving him a death glare. Nana-chan gasps in shock. I'm guessing she didn't know it was still Dark. Or she did and was just shocked that I could tell the difference.

"Nah, don't **feel** like it." He tells me smirking.

"Okay, I'm leaving then." I tell him walking towards the door and putting on my shoes. Nana-chan was following behind me when I look at her in warning. "**Alone**." She looks at me worriedly and then lets me leave.

I walk to the market and buy some more strawberries. I hear someone come up behind me. "I **hate** strawberries." I hear Ryu-chan from behind me. I turn and look at him in shock.

"Oh, why?" I ask in confusion.

"My dad told me my mom was in love with them. She always ate them when she was pregnant with me apparently, and I guess she just ate them **too** much." He tells me in thought.

"You can never have too many strawberries." I tell him sitting down on a bench. "I'm actually curious about your family." He looks at me in shock as he gives me a pleading look. He sighs and then just smiles at me.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. My dad might get mad at me..." He says in thought.

"We won't tell him." I tell him putting my finger up to my lips, telling him I'd keep it quiet. He closes his eyes and looks at the ground.

"I can't." He tells me getting up and leaving. I gasp in shock and start going after him. I grasp onto his arm and then feel as though it had happened before.

"Ryu-chan, did you know me before I met you?" I ask him in question.

"No." He tells me simply and then gets out of my grip and disappears.

"Kari-chan!" I hear someone call me. I turn and see Riku-chan running towards me smiling. She runs into me giving me a **huge** hug. I gasp in shock and then hug her back. "How's everything going at home?" I look at her and then smile. I tell her everything was going good and then we spent the next few hours together.

After spending quality time with my cousin I decide to start heading back to the house. On the way back I see Nana-chan in the park. She looks really upset...did I upset her? I walk towards her and then sit down beside her. "Nana-chan, is something wrong?" I ask her in worry.

She turns toward me, and then suddenly her eyes change colour. They turned **black**. I gasp in shock and begin backing away from her. That's not Nana-chan...there is no **way** that is Nana-chan! I see a dagger form in her hand and she stares at me crazily. I notice the sky going dark, it was like it was night. The sun was out a second ago. I close my eyes and then I feel something cold on my neck.

I gasp in shock and open my eyes. She was holding the **dagger** at my throat. I back away from her slowly trying to get away from the dagger, but there was **no** way. I feel tears coming to my eyes. "Who are you?" I ask quietly.

"It's me Kari-chan...Nana-chan!" She says happily. I stare at the person who looked like Nana-chan.

"Nana-chan would **never** do this." I tell the person warningly. They only smirked.

"Did they tell you why they're protecting you yet?" The person asks in humor. I stare at her in shock. I shake my head and she starts laughing hysterically. "Do they think you can't **handle **knowing about it?"

I didn't understand what she was going on about. Handle knowing about what? How to kick her ass? She chuckles at me as I feel warm liquid traveling down my arm. When did she cut my shoulder? I stare into her pitch black eyes and continue to stare into them. We were both staring each other down though I am shorter than her.

I then hear wings. Which wasn't weird of course because birds do live here in Japan. I stay silent just staring at her until I feel someone beside me. I already knew who it was, I didn't need to look for confirmation. Dark was already preparing to do anything he needed to do to protect me, but I still don't understand why me. I mean, how old his he? Maybe 400 years old or something, and I'm only seventeen? So really, what's the point?

As the girl tries to attack me again he sends her flying into a tree. He stood there for a moment and then turned towards me. "Why aren't you **ever **careful?" He asks me in annoyance.

"Because, I am naturally clumsy!" I tell him obviously. He looks at me blankly and then just grabs me and starts flying back to Daisuke-kun's house. As we were flying we passed by Riku-chan's house, and Risa-chan was standing on the porch. She didn't see me, and she was waving like a crazy person at Dark. For some reason, I felt like this had happened before.

I gasp in shock as I felt Dark starting to fall. "DARK!" I yell at him. He was unconscious. I reach out to him to see if I could grab him. I gasp in shock and take hold of his hand. His eyes open slightly and he stares at me in shock. He looks down and grabs me and brings me close to him.

"Kari-chan, hold on." He tells me warningly. I hold him tightly and close my eyes. Moment later I felt us impact the ground. Or what I **thought** was the ground. I look down and see a trampoline, Wiz had transformed. I then notice that I was laying on an again, unconscious Dark. Why isn't he turning back into Dai-chan? I shake him and he was suddenly Dai-chan again. I gasp in shock and Wiz goes back to normal.

Why was he unconscious? "Dai-chan?" I ask worriedly. I begin shaking him trying to wake him up. I hear someone running up behind me. I turn around and see Nana-chan. I get up and go in front of Dai-chan. I didn't know if it was the real Nana-chan or not, and it was scaring me. Dai-chan could be **killed**! "Who are you?" I ask cautiously. I then realized what a stupid question that was, because it wasn't like she's tell me either way..

"Come on Kari-chan.." I hear Nana-chan say in annoyance.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"You know who I am! I'm your best friend, how could you forget that!" She says to me in sadness. I could tell she was upset that I asked her that.

"Sorry. Someone just attacked us, and she was like...a **clone** of you." I tell her worriedly.

Nana-chan stares at me in disbelief. I ask her if she knows who it. She stays still. I then see her nod. "She's my twin." She tells me looking around cautiously. I look at her in shock. Her **twin**? I'm guessing she's one of those people who want me dead. But **why**?

"She said something to me." I tell her. "She told me that you guys weren't telling me why you were protecting me because I can't **handle** it. What does she mean?" Nana-chan's eyes widen.

"Bitch!" She yells in anger. "She did that on purpose!" I could tell she was really angry. It sort of frightened me, I really don't want to see Nana-chan pissed off. I see Dai-chan jump up in shock and stare at Nana-chan. "Well, I guess I'll just **tell** you then! I wanted to tell you from the beginning but my stupid **brothers** wouldn't let me!"

Dai-chan shoots up and covers her mouth. Did I hear her right? Did she say brothers? As in...Dark and Krad are her brothers? What does that mean? I really don't understand now... "Tell me why you're all protecting me." I say in annoyance. Dai-chan looks at me with angry eyes. I just stare back at him with pleading eyes. "Please." I don't want to be in dark anymore, I want to know why. And even if I have to go back to Nana-chan's twin to find out, I'll do it!

"No." Dai-chan tells me sternly.

"Fine. I'm leaving. I'm going home, and don't even **try** to walk near me!" I tell them warningly while running away. I hear running footsteps start behind me. I had to make quick moves, I take a sharp turn around a corner and hide behind a garbage can so they wouldn't see me. They continued running passed me. I was thankful. Once I know that they're gone I get out from behind the garbage can and run to look for her. The only one I knew would tell me.

"Hey you." I hear her say from behind me evilly. I turn and look at her cautiously. She steps towards me and I back away from her quickly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to **kill** you...yet. Why did you summon me?" I stare at her in confusion. I didn't summon her! I can't do stuff like that. "Kari-chan." Why is she talking to me like we're good friends? "How are my lovely siblings doing?"

"I don't know. Good? I didn't come here to talk to you about them. I came to you to get answers." I tell her quietly. She looks at me in shock. "But I don't even know you. But you apparently know me. Apparently a lot of people do, and I just don't know how any of them know me!"

"So you came for answers." She tells me smiling. "I'm Yuki-chan by the way." I stare at her and nod. "Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning then. You know Dark? Yeah, that prick of a brother I have, he's here **searching** for something. And he's finally found it."

"What is that?" I ask in confusion.

"It's **you**."


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel

Chapter 4: The Truth

"What do you mean...**me**?" I ask in confusion. She gives me an obvious look. She knew I understood what she said, but I just didn't understand it..not at all. Why would he be looking for me? I am of no importance to him. I know that much. If I was, he would treat me with more respect for one! **And**, wouldn't he have told me?

"**You** are a very important person to Dark." She tells me smirking. This shocked me. Wasn't I just saying to myself that I wasn't important to him at all? She must be **insane** to think I am important to Dark...right? "You seem so shocked. You can't remember **anything** about what happened in your past?" My past? I look at her in question. I want to know **everything**. She sighs and then sits down on the ground. I then noticed we were in a park, when did this happen?

"Can you tell me? Everything?" I ask her in hope. She looks at me and gives me a small smile and nods. I feel my heart starting to fill up. Why do I feel like I'm **really** close with Yuki-chan, like **much** closer than I am with Nana-chan? "Wait, Yuki-chan, please tell me my relationship with everyone first!"

"That comes with the rest of the story." She tells me tilting her head to one side. "Should I start now?" I nod. She sits there for a moment and closes her eyes. She sighs and opens her eyes again and then she started from the **very** beginning.

"Well, when I was young, like I was four I guess, you were born. Dark and Krad are two years younger than me and Nana-chan. Me, Dark, and Krad used to be really close, but yeah, that's family stuff. Maybe I'll tell you about that later when it's actually apart of the story. So, when you were born, we all felt this...**connection** to you. Your parents found it really weird how we were all just always wanting to be around you. Nana-chan didn't really care either way, she just came along because me, Krad, and Dark always came to see you.

"So once when we got back from one of our visits when I was about...sixteen, Dark realized something. And you know, he would've only been about fourteen at that point. But back then, we didn't know what we were. We thought we were normal humans like the rest of our dimension..but were we ever wrong. Dark was the first one to make a connection with you, one that could never be broken. He made a **love** connection." Yuki-chan was saying until I gasp. A **love** connection? As in...he's in **love** with me? Am I in love with him?

"So me and Dark are...**lovers**?" I ask in confusion. Yuki-chan looks at me for a moment and then nods. "That's not possible."

"I know, it's hard to believe by the way he's been acting with you isn't is?" She says to me knowing. I nod. She then gives me a sympathetic look. "Let me tell you the rest of the story and you'll understand why." I look at her and look down. She sighs and then continues. "Alright, so he made the connection with you, and in our dimension if you can make that connection there is never a way you can break it. Dark was afraid of it, you know Dark, even now, he's still a total ladies man. She he forgot about it completely, until he turned eighteen.

"Now we get to our present ages. When I turned twenty, you and I formed a bond. You knew about the bond before I did, so when you approached me, I was shocked. We hadn't spoken in four years, we hadn't even come to see you." She was telling me until I cut her off.

"Why did you stop coming to see me?" I ask in confusion.

She gives me a look of shame. "Nana-chan...told us something about you. It turned out to be a lie. But, let's not get into that, that time we found out...it was very painful for you."

I understood. I wonder how close I was with them before they left.. "So you came up to me and you asked me to be friends with you again. I was reluctant, but then we made a bet. You told me that if you could get Dark to ask you on a date, I would have to consider being your friend. And since I knew why we stopped talking to you, I agreed to it not thinking Dark would be stupid enough to ask someone like you out. Not in a bad way, but Dark went after the...**sluts**. So when he asked you out, I was shocked out of my mind.

"Since we made the bet, I couldn't just back out of it. So I took the chance. At this point I had a boyfriend, his name is Kyo-kun, and he actually **encouraged** me to become friends with you. Like he knew something I didn't. So before I realized it, we were best friends, and we grew really close. You and Dark only ever went on one date back then. That year...something happened to all of us. Everyone in our dimension, we didn't know, they were all phantoms, and angels.

"But when we went to a dimension meeting about it we were all told that it had stopped after the last Angel of Light died. That it started with the four of us, was **really** abnormal. What was even weirder, was that everyone of our decade stopped aging. At whatever age we were. Now people in our dimension can control when they stop aging, everyone except the people in our decade can stop growing when they're older, or younger. But no one knew, no one knew anything about why this was happening again." She tells me sighing.

"So do you know now?" I ask in thought.

"Of course we know now, I'm not done the story yet.." She tells me chuckling at me. I nod waiting for her to continue. This is just getting more and more interesting.

"Alright, so everyone but you turned into...phantoms or angels, it really worried everyone. They didn't understand why you didn't into an angel like you were supposed to. But then, you grandmother told us that the Angel of Light that died before wasn't really an **angel**. She was more a...human with psychic abilities that could control all elements. That was when everyone realize that **you** were the Angel of Light. Do you know the name you were born with?" She says in wonder.

"Kari..." I say obviously.

"No, I mean your **full** name." She tells me hopefully. I think for a moment, trying to remember anything I could of the past, but I still couldn't remember **anything**. It was really starting to upset me, I wanted to know. And I wanted to remember. I shake my head feeling the tears coming to my eyes. "It is Hikari."

I pause for a moment. Hikari? As in...light? I wonder if my **real** parents knew about me being this...Angel of Light before I was born. "So my name means light. Why does that make me the Angel of Light?"

"Because, you're her reincarnation." Yuki-chan tells me brightly. I couldn't believe it. My mind was racing. Why can't I remember any of this! "When we found out about this, it turned out you knew you already were. But you didn't realize that our whole world would transform so drastically. Dark was in denial that anything had happened to him. He didn't want to be a phantom thief...at first. Until he got talking to you. When you told him how much you wished **you** could be one instead of just doing nothing.

"That was the turning point of your relationship, when Dark actually started accepting that you two were in love and that nothing was going to change that. The problem was..Nana-chan. You see, we're not **completely** related. Our parents adopted Krad and Dark when they were young, and Nana-chan was in love with him, and she wanted him for herself. Not that any of that has changed. So that was when mine and Nana-chan's relationship started to fall apart. See we have this other friend, you know her, Saki-chan? Yes, she is also from our dimension and she was sent here with you to protect you from...others. Like Nana-chan.

"So Saki-chan and Krad are together, if you didn't know that. And they've been here watching over you, when they **found** you that is. But back before you came to this dimension. Nana-chan started telling Dark and Krad things about me that weren't true, like that I was trying to kill you which **obviously** is not true because you're my best friend. And Nana-chan has been manipulating you this whole time. She's really just a manipulative little bitch. So as you and Dark grew closer, Nana-chan got even more **jealous**. She actually tried to kill you a couple times, but failed.

"About 100 years after that, you and Dark got married. Yes, you looked the way you two do now when you got married, and then you guys had a kid." Yuki-chan tells me in thought.

"Ryu-chan." I say to myself in shock. Yuki-chan looks at me in shock.

"You remember?" She asks me in question. Her eyes seemed to be burning with hope that I remembered something. To be honest, I knew that he was somehow connected to me when I saw him, but I didn't realize he was my...**child**.

"I thought I knew him from somewhere. I didn't realize that he was connected to me in **that** way, but I knew that I knew him before." I tell her knowing.

She smiles to herself. "At least we're getting somewhere." She says knowing. But I knew the rest of this story. The mother that left her child and husband alone, was **me**.

"Why did I leave?" I ask her, tears rolling down my cheeks. Yuki-chan stares at me in shock. She looks at me sorrily and then takes one of my hands.

"Me and you discussed this. You never told me a reason why you had to go, you said you just had to. And you told me to take care of Ryu-chan and Dark, which I **had** been doing until Nana-chan rudely cut in saying she had found you. Which turned out to be a total lie considering that **I** was the only one who knew where you were. And Saki-chan of course. The only reason Krad found out was because he followed Saki-chan one say, and saw you. We were both in shit after that happened." She tells me remembering.

I couldn't believe I would do something like that. I didn't tell **anyone** why I left? Well, that doesn't sound like me at all... I usually always tell someone why I'm going somewhere, especially if it's just to get away from something. "Nana-chan told me it was because I found some way to live here as humans with our own bodies." I say in confusion.

Yuki-chan begins laughing hysterically. I didn't understand why. I didn't see anything about it. "Kari-chan, you're not even living here as a human." She tells me obviously. I stare at her in confusion. Am I also taking over someone's body without realizing? "If you were sharing a body with a human, they would die." She tells me looking down.

"Why?" I ask in confusion.

"Because your power would overthrow theirs. The body would also start to disintegrate, there's no way you could **ever** live in a human body, or any of us for that matter. Krad and Dark are only **sharing** the bodies. The human would die if they took over their bodies, and then the body would probably die." Yuki-chan tells me knowing.

We both sit across from each other in thought. It was late, I didn't realize how long I was out here for. What am I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to just...**never** talk about this? Act like I still don't know? But I still don't know why I'm being protected. Why is it that everyone is avoiding that? Is it really that bad?

"Yuki-chan, why am I being protected here?" I ask. "I mean, if I could protect myself?"

"Kari-chan, I...sort of, I dunno suppressed your memories before you came here so you wouldn't remember. It was easy, the people you live with, their daughter had passed away without them knowing, so we made them believe you were **their** daughter. And you believe they were **your** parents. This life here, this is all fake, you've probably known that for some time though.. So since you don't remember anything there is no way you could protect yourself because you don't know a thing about your powers." Yuki-chan tells me still avoiding the first question.

I look at her for a moment waiting. But she only smiles at me innocently and turns away. I give her a look and she finally gives in. "Before you left, you were...sort of seeing premonitions of the future a lot. And you saw your children and that they'd suffer here, that **everyone **would be suffering here. So you left to see if we could go anywhere else, that would be better for the time being, until you could take over our dimension again. You've been living here for...about ten years. I lost contact with you after three months. Our ruler **now** has been..trying to get rid of you and your bloodline for a while.

"She almost killed you once, because she took Ryu-chan and you were desperate to get him back. After that, you and Dark had a fight. And you decided it would be best if you left, and come back when the time was right to take over. Ever since then, he's been sending his people here to kill you. Nana-chan is one of those people." Yuki-chan tells me worriedly.

"So, the person who attacked me today wasn't you, it was really Nana-chan?" I ask trying to clarify. She nods. And I believed her instantly. Something about her blue eyes made me believe her with my whole body. "So Nana-chan is trying to kill me and that's why she's been trying to get closer to me?"

"Krad was really worried when she showed up. He saw her a few days before, but he didn't realize she had found out about you being here. Dark..is stupid and doesn't realize." Yuki-chan tells me sighing.

"Is there any way to get my memories back?" I ask hopefully.

"Do you really want them?" She asks me in shock.

I look at her and nod. I want to know **everything**. I want to remember my past, I want to be able to remember my family, and friends, and my world.


	5. Memories Regained

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel

Chapter 5: Memories Regained

I was afraid when Yuki-chan told me we would do it tomorrow night. I had to sneak out of the house and somehow not get caught..which is **really** hard for me considering I am the queen of klutz... When I walk into the house, Yuki-chan walked me all the way to the door, making sure she wasn't seen by anyone. I then tell her that I would talk to Saki-chan about all of this.

"Good, but remember..you can't let anyone know that I told you all of this, or we'll **both** be in big trouble." I nod reassuring her that I wouldn't give us away. She then leaves and I walk up to the door.

As I was about to open it, it flew open and nearly hit me in the face. I gasp in shock as I see Dai-chan staring at me in relief. He sighs and then I see Nana-chan standing behind him. I was about to glare at her when I remembered that she didn't know that I knew she was trying to kill me **and** steal my husband...

"You're back! Kari-chan, where have you been?" Nana-chan asks in worry. I shrug and just walk up the stairs to my room. I hear Dai-chan talking to Dark, like you know, it seems more like he's talking to himself, but I knew he was talking to Dark. I then hear Nana-chan. "How's Dark? Is he still upset?" She asks in sadness.

"Uh...I've got to go.." Daisuke-kun says hurriedly as I hear a door shut and lock. That was when I thought something happened between her and Dark. Is it possible that Nana-chan is like another Risa-chan in my **real** dimension? No that's impossible...because then that means... No I can't think like this, I should just forget about this. Maybe I shouldn't go through with it tomorrow and tell Yuki-chan to just call it off.

But, I **have** to remember! I wanted to close myself into a shell and never wake up. I have to know why I did what I did, but what if I don't like what I find out? I'll have to deal with it. "Kari-chan, where did you go for so long? Why'd you run away from us?" She asks in confusion.

"I didn't want to be around anyone. I went to the park." I tell her quietly while getting ready for bed. She nods and then leaves the room. I change into my pajamas and go to bed. But the next morning, I woke up in shock. The whole night I was having dreams about my past, and I realized **everything** Yuki-chan told me..was true. Even the part about me having a kid at sixteen. Teenaged pregnancy is not good...but I guess you could say I was also about...386 years old. So I guess it doesn't seem so bad. Or maybe it sounds worse..

When I see Dark in the morning I only stare at him as I notice the ring on my finger. I've had this ring since I can remember, but I never realized it was actually my **wedding** ring. He looks at me for a moment and then gasps and changes back into Dai-chan. I look at him in confusion as I see Nana-chan walk into the room. What happened between them last night?

"Good-morning everyone!" She says extremely happily. Moments later Ryu-chan and Krad come through the door. I stare at Ryu-chan seeing the resemblance between me, him and Dark. He has Dark's eyes, my hair colour, but Dark's style...sort of.. And he had my nose and lips, and Dark's body shape. It was amazing how much more you see when you're actually **looking** for something.

"What are you looking at?" He asks me in annoyance.

"Don't be cocky. You sound like Dark." I tell him warningly. The two of them stare at me in shock. I shrug and then sit down at the table. "Oh, Nana-chan, tell me again how we became such good friends?" I couldn't understand why I was saying any of this. It all just came flowing out of my mouth.

Nana-chan was speechless. Dark and Krad both look at her for a moment and then realize something. I even realized it, Nana-chan's eyes were black. Ryu-chan was the only one that acted quickly. He came in front of me in a defensive position. Dark went in front of both of us with Krad.

"See, I always figure out everything." I tell her smirking. She gives me a death look and just turns her head to Dark and Krad.

"How can you trust her? I'm your **sister**!" She says in shock, trying to be innocent. Ryu-chan smirks at her and then I see Yuki-chan come in through the window.

"Get out." Yuki-chan warns her.

"Yeah, get out!" Ryu-chan tells her evilly.

I give him a look and he apologizes. I look at Dark who had a look of disbelief on his face. Yuki-chan coming in just caught him off guard. "Yuki-chan, did you tell her?" He asks looking at her with concern. Yuki-chan only nods as Dark closes his eyes. A look of pain covering his face.

"This is **not** the time for that!" Krad yells at him. Dark gives him a look, but Krad dismissed it. He was concentrated on getting rid of what was in front of him. I didn't want Dark to be hurt, but there was no way to relieve him of that pain. I could feel my heart starting to hurt. That was when everyone noticed that Nana-chan was standing **right** behind me with that dagger from yesterday.

"You **actually** think I would come here to **help** her?" She asks laughing crazily. She grabs me from the back and puts the dagger to my neck. "Come any closer and I'll **kill** her!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I ask in annoyance. Everyone stares at me in shock. I could feel Nana-chan's hand start shaking. "I got my memory back, do you think I don't remember how to use my powers?"

She starts laughing. "Oh, I **know** you haven't." She whispers to me, and then she disappears. I stand there in shock for a moment. No, I don't remember how to use my powers, which is really bad. I didn't remember everything about my past. I can't remember my powers, or any fights I've been in. It's like that part of my past was sealed even deeper than my memories of my family and world.

No one says anything for a moment, which was **really** starting to worry my. "Why did you come here?" I ask Dark sternly. Everyone stares at me blankly. "And you young man, what makes you think that you can just come to another dimension?" Ryu-chan just stares at me for a moment as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Considering that you left without a word, I had to come and find you. I just didn't realize you'd be living the life of a teenaged girl." Dark tells me obviously.

"I left you a note." I tell him smirking.

"Oh yeah, because a **note** can tell me **so** much!" He tells me getting annoyed. "You just up and left one day with no word leaving me alone to take care of Ryu!"

"Krad, maybe we should...go?" Yuki-chan says quietly. I see Krad nod as the two of them leave the house. But not before they took Ryu-chan with them. He didn't want to go, but there was no way they were going to let him stay when me and Dark were about to rip each others heads off.

"What did you want me to do? You were all over Nana-chan either way!" I tell him getting upset.

"Why are you bringing that up?" He asks me caught off guard.

"Even if my memories were suppressed, it's not like I can't tell when someone is so **obviously** trying to get into someone's pants!" I tell him in annoyance. He didn't say anything. Is he admitting it then? Did he really go and have **sex** with the person who was trying to kill me all along? He shakes his head and begins to turn away. "Oh, you're not going **anywhere**." I tell him firmly.

That was when the ground started shaking. He looks at me and tells me to stop. But, I didn't know how to. As soon as I calm down, it stops. He stands in the doorway on the other side of the room.

"So what if I did? It has nothing to do with you. How do I know you haven't been fooling around with other guys here?" He tells me obviously. He was hurt, but so was I. I look down and go and sit a the table.

"For god's sake, if you didn't love me why the hell did you marry me Dark?" I say trying to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks. "If you didn't trust me, why didn't you come sooner?" He didn't say anything, but I could tell that there was something he wasn't telling me. Something that was eating him up. And I'm going to **get** him to tell me.

But for some reason, I knew now wasn't the time for that. I look down, I just wanted to run away. I didn't want to see him again like this, I wanted him to be happy. "Listen, I know you want to know why I left, but honestly, I still don't know why." I tell him looking away. He stares at me for a moment in shock.

"Didn't Yuki-chan tell you?" He asks me in confusion. I shake my head and he understood. There were some things that I had always kept to myself. It bothered him, I knew but there was no way I could just tell people everything.

"How were you and Ryu-chan holding up while I was gone?" I ask quietly. He looks at me in shock. He probably didn't think I wanted to know. But that is one of the important things that I really **want** to know. I hated the thought of hurting the two of them, and how much I must have hurt them when I left.

He didn't say anything for a moment as he looked around. "Yuki-chan was there a lot. She looked after Ryu the most with Kyo. Krad was gone along with Saki-chan the entire time. They were here looking after **you** I guess." He tells me trying to keep a straight face. I knew he was trying his hardest not to get upset at me. I was trying **my** hardest not to cry. I didn't want to cry in front of him, no matter how close we are.

"How is Dai-chan?" I ask him thoughtfully.

"He..is holding up. Trying not to listen." He tells me obviously.

"Good, because there is something else I have to ask you." I tell him looking away.

"What is it?" He asks me getting annoyed.

"Were we ever planning on having more kids after Ryu?" I ask looking down.

"Kari-chan, we..never talked about that. You had left too soon after Ryu was born to think of stuff like that." He tells me sighing.

I didn't want to think about how much I hurt them. It was making my throat clog. I close my eyes and cover my face. I couldn't help it anymore. I just **wanted** to cry. He stares at me in shock, thinking he did something wrong. But, it was all me. **I** was the one who did something wrong. I left him, and our child to go do who knows what here in this dimension. I know that people are trying to kill me so I can't take over my dimension, but there must be another reason why I left... But who could **possibly** know why?

Considering that I am very secretive, I could have told no one, but maybe I **did** tell someone. I need to talk to Yuki-chan again, she's probably the only one who would know. But she said I didn't...this is going to be a problem. I have to try and remember.

That night when I was sleeping, I dug my brain for the answers. I woke up sweating and with information that I didn't have before. Wiz was laying down on my stomach sleeping. I close my eyes and then sit up and breathe as best as I could. I heard a sound moments later that made my eyes shoot open. "Do you think something happened back then?" I ask quietly.

"Uh, Kari-chan? I don't understand what you're talking about." Dai-chan tells me in confusion. I look up at him and then stare at him. I shake my head at him and tell him that I wasn't talking to him. "Did you want me to wake up Dark?"

I stare at him in confusion. He isn't awake yet? I stare at my clock and see that it is two in the morning. No wonder there's no light outside... I shake my head. He nods and then leaves the room after making sure I was alright. I then get out my cell phone and call Saki-chan.

"Saki-chan, it's Kari-chan." I say once she picks up. "Are Yuki-chan and Krad with you?" She tells me that they are with her and then she asks me what was wrong.

"Give me the phone Saki!" Yuki-chan says in annoyance. Saki-chan sighs and then passes her the phone. "Kari-chan! **What** are you thinking trying to get back to our dimension?" She asks yelling at me.

"I need to find someone." I tell her obviously.

She didn't approve. She told me there was no way I was allowed to go anywhere. "I can get other people to tell me how..." I tell her warningly.

"No, only me and Dark know how to. And that is to create a portal with your magic." Yuki-chan tells me. She then gasps in shock. "Oh fuck, no that was a lie!" I chuckle at her and then tell her that she either comes with me, or stays out of my way. "Well **you** can't do it because you don't know how to use your powers."

"I can get Dark to do it. Or even Ryu." I tell her smirking to myself in triumph.

"You would never..." She says warningly.

"I would if it's for answers." I tell her in the same tone.

She couldn't think of anything to say. So Krad took the phone away from her and started talking to me. "Does Dark know about this?" He asks me casually. I tell him no, and **then** he started freaking out at me. "I'm not letting you go **anywhere** until you tell him about this!"

"I can't. He might want to come and I have to go alone. I don't want to do anything that would hurt him or Ryu-chan!" I tell him trying to keep myself from crying. "I can't bare leaving Ryu-chan with no parents at all!"

I knew he understood. He may not have children of his own, but I knew he knew I didn't want to cause Ryu-chan anymore sadness. I wipe my eyes of tears and then hear someone walking towards my bedroom. I hang up the phone and then the door opens. Dark was standing right in front of me.

"I know who you told." He tells me quietly. I stare at him in shock. I don't even know who I told! He looks down and then shows me something in his hand. "It's old, but the picture is still there."

I take the paper and stare at it for a moment. "Who drew this?" I ask in shock. It looked like the dreams I had been having before I got my memories back.

"Ryu." He tells me blankly. "But, he was too young to understand that it meant something." I continue staring at it, not understanding what it was supposed to mean.

"Who's this person?" I ask in confusion. "It sort of looks like you." I tell him looking at him.

He looks at the picture in shock and then it came to me. Something bad was going to happen to Dark.


	6. Reasons

Sorry for not updating in so long :( i've been really busy and i promise to start updating a lot again :)

please enjoy and review 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel

Chapter 6: Reasons

How is it possible that **Dark** is going to get hurt? In everything I remember, he's always been able to get passed anything. So, why is he suddenly going to get hurt? I tried searching my brain for something but nothing came. Dark was already gone, I have no idea where he went, he left the second I told him that I could have come back here to save him. He actually got **mad** at me!

"Idiot, getting mad at me for wanting to save him. Ha! Let's see how he deals with stuff when I leave!" I say to myself in anger.

Just thinking about him was making me angry. He was supposed to **understand**. Yet all that happened was him getting mad at me! Well all I have to say is, enough is enough and I am going back to my dimension alone with no help from him. I get out my phone and call Yuki-chan. "I have to go now." I tell her knowing.

"Why? Shouldn't you wait for Dark to get back so he can go with you?" She asks me in wonder.

"No, he's not even going to know I left, got it?" I tell her warningly. There was silence on the other line as I heard Krad talking to someone. Don't they ever change back into their tamers anymore? It's annoying, I don't want to see Dark's face anymore..right now.

"Kari-chan, where do you think you're going?" I hear someone ask from behind me. Damn it! I spin around and stare at Dark innocently. I shrug and then ask him where on earth I would be going. He gives me a warning look and then begins walking towards me and pins me to the wall.

"What? You're going to try and stop me?" I ask him taunting.

"Considering you don't know how to use your powers, **I'm** the one who's going to win. I'm going with you whether you like it or not. So don't even **try** to leave without me." He tells me warningly.

I don't want him to come. If he comes with me, then it will give them leverage. And I can't let that happen. They know that if they have Dark, they'll be able to control me. I would do **anything** to save him, and they know that. I shake my head at him and feel my eyes start watering. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" I ask him tears running down my cheeks. "Just stay here with Risa-chan. I don't want you anymore!"

He lifts my chin up to look at him. I stare into his violet eyes as he stares into my ice green ones. He had a look of understanding on his face. He wasn't hurt, or upset. I close my eyes and try to move away from him, but he was too strong for me. I then grab onto his collar and crash my lips into his.

I couldn't tell how long we were standing there kissing. Time flew by, I could tell it wasn't really that long because Yuki-chan came through the window with Ryu-chan moments later. We back away from each other in embarrassment. Must be the teenage hormones. It's not like I ever got passed puberty! Body wise anyways. Brain wise I did a **long** time ago.

"Why did you bring Ryu-chan?" I ask Yuki-chan in confusion.

"He's the only one who can **actually **send you back." She tells me quietly.

"Send **us** back." Dark says warningly. I turn and stare at him in annoyance. I just told him I didn't want him anymore and he ignores it and comes anyways! Why is he so annoying? Ryu-chan runs up to me crying. I stare at him in shock and begin rubbing his head.

"What's wrong?" I ask him in concern. He looks at me with his big violet eyes filling with tears. I couldn't understand why. I mean, it's not like I was never going to come back!

"Mom, you're not going to like it back at home." He tells me knowing. I look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask in worry.

"He means, it's changed a lot since you've been home. So don't expect to go back to the place you remember, because it's much different from before." Dark tells me looking away. I stare at him in shock. How? How was it different? "You're just going to have to wait and see for yourself."

He walks up to me and holds my hand. He nods to Ryu-chan and Yuki-chan. I look down and close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see their faces as I leave. "Mom, just come back." Ryu-chan tells me smiling. I smile back at him and nod as everything in front of me disappeared. Everything was black around me, but Dark seemed to know what and where he was going.

"What way?" I ask him hopefully.

He looks back at me and smiles. He then begins walking forward, while letting go of my hand. I felt my heart beating furiously as I thought he was going to disappear into the darkness. I run after him and cling to the back of his shirt. "What's wrong?" He asks me in shock. I shake my head and only tell him to continue walking. He sighs and continues walking without touching me. I wanted him to hold my hands.

"Dark, where are we?" I ask him in worry.

"We're in the middle plane. We have to find our way to our dimension on our own. It doesn't help that it keeps moving, but we'll find it eventually." He tells me knowing.

I sigh in relief and lean my head on his back. He went stiff. I couldn't understand why until I remembered. We haven't been together in a **really **long time. He's probably gotten used to me not being around. Does he like me not being with him rather than me being there? Okay, now I'm just confusing myself. I'm worrying too much, I have to worry about finding the way to our dimension, and to my grandmother. She was the only one who could give me the answers I was looking for.

But it was still bothering me, I don't want him to be like this with me. I love him, and he should know that. I continue walking and go in front of him as he starts lagging. I reach a light and then see a place on the other side, a place that seemed familiar to me. "We have to keep a low cover while we're here. If they find out you're back, they'll try to kill you." Dark tells me holding me back from going in first.

I look at him in shock and then nod. I let him go in first and then follow behind him. I felt different the second I went through that barrier, like I was growing weak. I could feel my body turning limp, what is happening to me? Dark looks at me in horror as he runs to me as I fall to the ground.

"Kari-chan! Kari-chan!" He yells at me in shock. I stare at him in pain, why does everything hurt? I close my eyes and try holding my breath. Was it the air? Maybe it is because I haven't been here in so long... But I've lived here my **whole **life. It shouldn't matter if I was gone for a little while.

"Dark, what are you...**Kari-chan**?" I hear a woman speak in shock. I could hear her quick footsteps on the ground, trying to get to us as quickly as she possibly could. I close my eyes and everything went silent.

When I woke up I was in a house. Or more like a mansion. I look around in shock and don't say anything until I see Dark and an older woman walk into the room. "Obaa-chan!" I say in relief. I didn't realize how happy I was to see her, and in one piece. I was so afraid they would have tried to get to her when I left, but it seems like they thought she had nothing to do with it! All I could do was sigh.

"Kari-chan, it's good to see that you are okay." She says to me happily.

"She said we can stay here for a bit, while we're here at least." Dark tells me looking out the window. It seems like he's looking out for something. But, what could it be? I nod to him and he leaves the room quickly.

"Wait..." I say to him, but it was too late. He was already out the door. "Obaa-chan, what am I going to do?" I ask her lost. She looks at me in confusion and then understands.

"He was **very** upset when you left Kari-chan. He thought you were dead for the longest time. He didn't realize what was going on. And he couldn't very well tell Ryu-chan that you were dead, so he had to make up a story." Obaa-chan tells me knowing.

"But, why did I leave?" I ask her sadly. "How could I leave? Ryu-chan was so **young**, and Dark and I were just starting our family. I don't understand what I was thinking!"

She looks at me with a knowing look on her face. She knows I can't remember what happened, and I only want her to tell me why I left. I want to understand. She nods to me and then comes and sits beside me. "Do you remember what happened **before** you decided to leave?" She asks me calmly.

I shake my head. "No, I don't remember **anything**!" I tell her frustrated. She smiles at me and then nods again.

"It look like I'm going to have to tell you everything from the beginning." She tells me knowing. I give her a thankful look and then sit there as she told me the story of how I decided that going to a different dimension was the best thing to do. "You see, at first some time ago before you had decided to leave you began having dreams about Dark. And they were **not **good ones. You were having premonitions about him, and you were beginning to be **afraid **of them.

"One day you came to me and told me that you were having dreams about Dark dying in the future, but at first I just blew them off thinking they were normal dreams until...the unexplained started to happen."

"Unexplained?" I asked interrupting her.

"Yes. The leaders of our dimension seemed to take an interest in you and your powers. Since you were the one that turned the dimension back into the way it was. Being the Angel of Light made everyone think that it was your time to take reign over all those old folk. They felt threatened.

"First they started blackmailing you about telling everyone that you were a fraud. But we all figured a way around that. Proving that you were really Light. It wasn't easy of course, but everyone got through it. Then something **really** weird happened. You had **never** been sick in your life, and it was weird when you did get sick. That was when you found out you were pregnant.

"We kept the whole thing secret from **them**. But after Ryu was born your premonitions got worse, and they were more vivid in your mind. When you started telling me about them again I got really worried. You saw Dark and our **whole** dimension dying, anyone who disobeyed our leaders were dying. And there was nothing you could do about it, they had you locked up watching as everyone you loved died." She tells me continuing.

"Why would they **do **something like that? Is it really necessary? I mean...killing everyone who disobeyed them? Isn't that harsh?" I asked horrified.

"Kari, you must understand that those people will stop at nothing to destroy you. You are a very big concern of their, and they know if you wanted to you could take over because of your power." She tells me knowing.

"I don't even remember how to **use** them!" I tell her crashing my fists to the wall. I didn't want this to happen. Maybe if I tell them I don't want anything to do with reigning they'll let everyone go.

"Kari, I will show you. I will give you those memories back." Obaa-chan tells me reaching for my forehead.

Pictures came racing into my mind. It freaked the hell out of me. But now I really did remember **everything**. How to use my powers, my reasons for leaving. I realized it was all to protect everyone here. As long as I wasn't here, everyone here would be safe from death. I wouldn't be a concern if I wasn't here. And Dark and my friends and family would **live**.

I now finally understood. But my mind was still set on one thing. I still needed to save this place, and I was going to no matter what. If I die, I don't care, if others die. I will kill them all.


End file.
